In a Locked Room Wiki:Questions about IaLR
This page is specifically for talking about the characters, answering questions, revealing why people did certain things (motivations), and relationships. It's similar to the Talking Dead. Chilly Bean BAM!'s characters TBA Fairy27's characters TBA JeloElducal's characters * Q: Are you sick of people questioning and answering themselves in this page? ** A: ...Not really. I think I put "yes" as a kind of joke answer back then. RodimusPrimeHans-Cuff210's characters TBA Moon Snail's characters *Q: So, Ripto brought all of your heroes into the rooms, except for Spyro and Super Monkey. Spyro is a given, since he lives in Skytonia, a city located within the rooms. However, Super Monkey isn't one of them. So how and why did he get in the rooms? **A: Super Monkey went there because of a duty given to him by Professor Monkey. Professor gained news of Dark Star, which he saw as a threat to the entire universe. Super Monkey was commanded to take him out. When Super Monkey accepted it, Dark Star was last spotted in The Room of Star Wars at the time. Professor Monkey teleported SM to the room, where he met Future Lucas and Future Barbarian King. He decided to join the gang when he learned they were on a mission to stop Dark Star as well. SuperGaming101's characters *Q: What happened to the original Papyrus? The one before The Room of Undertale. **A: Papyrus was there with the Institute plants. He helped a little bit with the gang. I think it was something to do about going to special planets and grabbing their orb or something. Da Interruptor Haha132's characters TBA TheO0032's characters TBA MR Z BRAINZ's characters TBA DJayKn1ght's characters * Q: Why did Pea leave the group in Season 2? And why did he act so cruel against mainly Jelo? (S2, E3) ** A: Well, this answer is mainly for BOTH questions. He'd acted so cruel against mainly Jelo because he, although not obviously, seemed like the LR gang's leader. He hated the LR gang because he needed someone to blame for NN's disappearance. He'd felt like that he failed his job over watching over T3PK after Escrape's death, so NN's disappearance made it worse. Pea left the group mainly because he'd realized that the LR gang had nothing to do with it, and had taken his anger out on them for no reason- he felt guilty. Also, he didn't want to see anything bad happen to Kelvin as well. He loved Kelvin like a brother, but he felt like he couldn't protect him or protect the ones he loved, so he left. * Q: Why did Kelvin leave the group in Season 2? (S2, E4) ** A: Kelvin left over the shock of Pea's departure. He felt responsible over what had happened, and also because Pea was the only one left. NN was missing and Escrape was dead, so making the only person he knew leave mainly because of himself broke him. Kelvin just doesn't want anything to do with the world right now. RedFork2000's Characters TBA PeaVZ108's Characters TBA Play Dash's Characters Sean * Q: Sean, What do you think of Galaximus? ** A: Even that i call Galaximus as Galaxipu- *Conserve*, I think shes smart. I just wish she was on our team. If she was, We would be so happy. But now, Because shes currently not, I hate her. However, When i sorried (Yes thats not a real word) to her on A Game's Revenge, I felt good and not wanted to burf. Maybe i find Galaximus kinda fine? BTW, If i will become her feast, She will be SLICED INTO 2 BY MY LUNALA WINGS (I mean, What wings? ...You heared nothing.) * Q: Sean, Why you love Yarrow? ** A: Don't tell anyone, But i think Yarrow is cute. I seen her entry in the Gangdex (Yes, There is such thing) and i had a Cosmog Form... I thinked it will be cute to love her, Because she is passive and lovely, But when i seen the words DEAD... I knew i had to do something. So i gone to Quest Buy (Yes, When my Universe Machine was W.I.P) and got a Cosmic Revive. Then i buyed LOTS of Perfume for Yarrow. Currently, I make a room for her in my home - Its Galactic-Like, And the bed has Pokemon Pictures (Including a Picture of her in the middle) and there are many toys there. And a Computer. And a Television, Too! I even asked Disney to do a Cosmog Short with the Cosmog's Name being Yarrow. Trust me, When i will revive Yarrow, She will be with me... And i will be with her... Ah, It will be a Great Life. XOXOXO. Shady * Q: Shady, Why you blush because someone loves you for first time? ** A: Hehe... *Blushes* *** Q: Ah, Shady? * Q: Shady, What you think of Galaximus? ** A: She's a villain, So i hate her, DUH! But when i seen Sean sorrying to her... I blushed. *** Q: Shady, We already talked about blushes. BoltBlizard's characters TBA CITRONtanker's characters TBA